


watching what happened

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: don't judge me i wanted to do onePS..gamer episode didn't happen yet





	watching what happened

when i woke up it was a blur first my head was in Adrien's lap oh my god. I got woken up by some one pokeing Adrien i looked up to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes she looked like chloe but also me  
then i heard whineing "Emma you woke up mommy".  
"shut up Hugo i was trying to wake up dad not mom but it is kind of heard with her in his lap" she scowled  
just as i was about to get up adrien moved "were are we" he said sleapy to me "i dont know' i said back just as sleapy 

good know every ones awke more or less emma shouted as she said that i noticed every one from my class here every one follow me as we show you something that will blow your minds she stops in a theater looking room first let us introduce our self's first my name is emma im oldest of us hear to my left this little blond boy is hugo he is the youngest of us on my right trying to beat his high score on (that game marinette and adrien play) is louis i almost beat my moms high score then max cuts in "i beat i can beat it" oh really she got this score on every game shes ever played he put the score on a big screan every one almost has a heart atack she has been the on defeated champion ever sience she beat you out to play with my dad but my dad has a good heart and let you play he tells me every night how he meet mom it's so romantic he sighs okay off track Emma yells we are hear to tell you ladybugs and cat noirs identity or should I say momma and daddy Hugo interrupted I want to sit in mommy's lap he cryed Emma grabbed him and wisperd in his ear well sit by them but no clinging to them it'll give us away okay he cried Hugo sat down inbetween Marinette and Adrien and layed his head on Adrien and fell asleep in his lap it looked like a little version of him but more adorable wait Adrien said bursting out is he my kid I feel an attachment to him how is this he pet him like a cat my son he said quitter yes dad he's yours Emma said sitting next to him wait he said he was going to sit next to his mom I'm not a woman pipe down every body shows starting she pointed to the screen 

(Scene: KIDZ+ studio)

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition!

nino gasped i know this one stormy weather right 

right emma says pleaced

Alec:When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)

Aurore: Hi!

Mireille: (giggles)

 

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. Bit with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.

 

 

(Scene: Marinette's house. Mari is chasing Manon)

Mari: Come on, Manon, give that back!

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

Haha Marinette can't even handle a child Chloe Snickers

 

(Mari falls on the sofa)

Mari: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it! +

Manon: (giggles)

Mari:huh (craches into table)Ah!Nnnnngh

yow that seamed like that heart rose said

Mari:Hmmm....Huh?Ah! (Giggles) (walks to the curtain)

Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best

Mari:Hey, my phone!

Manon:(grabs Marinette's hat)

Mari:why did I agree to do this again ...

Tikki comes out 

Every one screamed and turns to Marinette to find out what it is except Adrien he knows exactly what it is Marinette just shrugs  
Emma steps in your gonna miss a good part  
Everyone turns back to the TV 

 

Mari: Stay low, tikki!

Tikki: Don't worry. you know what? If you can handle Manon for a day,any villain here on out will be a piece of cake

marinette handle a vilian haha dont make me laugh chloe holds a hand infront of her mouth  
she handles you and your a vilian alya says smirking

(Door bell rings, tikki hides)

Mari: Alya?

Alya:Hey, i got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park

Mari: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

Alya: As we speak!

Mari: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him? 

Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

perfect marinette nino coments marinette lookes over at adrien to see his reaction he is smieling and peting a kid like a cat it is extreamly cute as hell she wants to fan girl but dont want to wake up the kid 

Mari: Stop it.

Manon Uh, who's she?

Mari: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

Alya: And who's she?

Mari: This is Manona, one of my mom's friends daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (gasps) PH no! I can't go out! 

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favour.

Mari: No, I just couldn't...say...no.

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you. 

Mari: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her.. Besides, I couldn't do that to you! She's..an absolute angel! (screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sister's all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

Manon: Who are you anyway?

Alya: I am a mythical unicornfrom the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

why dident you tell me that nino jokes

Manon: No you're not!.. Are you?

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, puts her on Mariette's shoulders)

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

Mari: Okay!

(Scene: KIDZ+ studio)

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is... 

(The votes rack up, Mireille shows a high percentage)

Alec: Mireille!

Aurore: (gasps)

(Crowd Cheering) 

Alec: (To Aurore) Man she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

Aurore: Uhhh... (leaves angrily)

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

(Scene:Hawkmoth's lair) 

marinette and adrien leen fowerd

Hawkmoth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) 

(Scene:Aurore enters elevator)

Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!

(Power goes down)

AuroreUh? Ah! 1

(The akuma enters the elevator)

Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens parasol and the akuma infects it)

"Woah!" Juleka said.

(The power is up again) 3

Hawkmoth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that? 

Aurore: Yes!

Hawkmoth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!

jerck adrien and marinette comented

(Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot)

Mari: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.

Alya: Then what?

Mari: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

 then every one clickes marinette those names up there are the names of the kids right here 

 

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.

 

 

Mari: (giggles)

Photographer: Magnifico! Super!Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

Mari: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

Mari: Okay, let's start over.

(Adrien sees them, waves at them)

 

 

Mari: Did you see that? He waved at me!

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class (Put's Mari's hand down) 1

(Scene: KIDZ+ building)

SW (AN: Stormy Weather): Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol añd fires a blast of ice)

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

 

 

(Scene: Park)

Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti!

 

Photographer: Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you are angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes! +

 

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!

(Scene: SW Leaves the Park)

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

 

SW: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

CN Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?

 

SW: (Fires wind at CN)

 

CN: Waaaaaahhh!

(LB appears and lifts him)

LB: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

CN: Why thanks, my ladybug, but I had it covered.

(CN kissed LB's handd,but LB pushed him away)

LB: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

SW: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (uses parasol to make lightning, turns sky grey)

CN: Whoa!

LB: Huh?

(They fall over and CN is on top of LB) 1

CN: (Grins)

 

CN: You just won yourself a cat fight!

SW: Black Ice!

LB: Gotcha!

(SW sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it)

CN: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails! 3

LB: (Grabs CN tail) Whoa, kitty, kitty. You better think before you leap.

CN: You got a plan?

LB: Just follow my lead.

SW:Ugh...

LB: Hoaaah!

CN: Uhhhhh!

SW: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)

LB & CN: Ahhhhhh!

LB: Huh?(sees bush about to crash them) (Use her yoyo as a shield)(Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving LB & CN) (The yoyo stops spinning and falls on CN's head) 5

CN: Ow!

LB: (giggles)

 

(Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round)

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze! +

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!


End file.
